Ghost of a Pearl
by Deviant Little Thing
Summary: First Story so be kind. What if the Pearl was haunted by the women it was made for? What if Jack finds out about her and tries to help her? To bad Barbossa stole her away. Jack Sparrow/OC Keeping it T might change to M in new chapters
1. The Happening

Chapter 1 : **T**he **H**appening

_"A dying man needs to die, as a sleepy man needs to sleep, and there comes a time when it is wrong as hell and just as useless, to resist" - Stewart Alsop_

* * *

She hummed along as her dad sang their song, smiling up at him happily sitting on his lap kicking her little 6 year old legs back and forth. He kept singing his bright moon eyes smiling at her. She looked out from their porch overlooking the beach, town, and sea. She fiddled with the tiny toy ship in her hand, it was all black, though it use to be blue with white sails but sadly her brother painted it black. She'd never tell him but she like it black more. "One day I'll build a ship for you m'Pearl" her father said playing with her red hair. She leaned back into his chest smiling as she played with her toy ship "Thank you papa"

_Those are the days I remember more then the others. The simple ones with me and my father..._

The little girls moon eyes grew wide with wonder and awe, she couldn't help but gape at the all black ship. "Papa it's ..." Her 13 year old mind raced for words to say but found none to compare to the ship. Her father just smiled and led her aboard, they greeted the captain who took them on a tour of the whole ship. Once they reached the deck her father swept her into his arms dancing around in circles, making the girl laugh and beam her ever bright smile. "When can we take it to sea?" She asked the look her father gave her sent chills down her spine, he seemed hesitant to answer her "When you're older" Though it sounded more like an excuse the girl pouted but listened to him. Before they walked down the gangplank heading home he brought her to the side and showed her the name she grinned happily at him 'The Black Pearl' he named it after her!

_Never could I fathom the real reason my dear father would never let me out to sea nor would I believe it..._

A grown women with red hair and moon eyes walked towards the dock, at her full 5'6 height. The 24 year old women walked with an air of undying courage, a man with the same moon eyes but graying hair asked "Ready me Pearl?" Her father had finally given into her request to take the ship on her maiden voyage. The young women nodded and smiled "Oh thank you Papa" giving him a huge hug. She watched as the ship got ready to sail everyone running around, as she watched the shore get further away she grew more excited whilst her father grew more terrified.

_Should have paid more attention to him, tried to talk to him, but my thoughts were fully consumed in and with the sea…_

A week into the voyage and Pearl couldn't be happier she even helped keep the ship clean, some of the sailors taught her how to tie notes and a few other necessary things a ship needs to run correctly. Today she noticed something gravely amiss "Papa" she asked moving over to him as he gazed into what seemed to be a deadly storm "What are we to do?" He quickly made his way to the captain and she followed. The Captains' gruff voice said, "We cannot out run it we have to sail through it." She didn't know then what her father knew or thought he did that he would not live through this storm.

"_Stay here please, Pearl, stay" those last words will haunt me_ _forever..._

Few hours later the storm hit and hit hard, her father brought her to the captain's cabin pleading with her to stay there no matter what. "Man Overboard" was shouted from somewhere on the deck, she barely heard it being yelled. Stupidly she threw on a pair of men's pants and a white shirt; since she was only in a slip. Lighting crack, the ship rocked mercilessly back and forth but she held fast determined. "Papa!" she screamed seeing him a few feet in front of her. He seemed to pale trying to scream something at her but she couldn't hear him the sound of groaning wood and a loud crack made her turn towards the mast. It fell fast and was the last thing she saw.

_Never should have left the cabin…_

Alas it was not the last her father saw, he gaped in horror as the mast crushed his daughter with a bone-chilling crunch. He hurried over to his daughter sobbing as he saw the rain starting to wash the blood all over the deck. "Your daughter had to pay the price for your foolishness" he heard the female voice behind him. He turned to see Calypso; she pointed to his daughter and he cried out as her body seem to melt into the wood. "NO!" in his anguish he went to tackle Calypso but she only vanished and he slipped through her and right off the ship. Both were claimed to be lost at sea, yet the ship sailed forward after that wicked storm few survived. This made it the ship easy prey for pirates, it felt like fate that The Black Pearl fell in to the hands of pirates for a very long time.

_As did I…_

_But that is not the end of my story, the names Pearl B. Darst, no Calypso explained to me before her capture, my father had owed her and it was his fault that I died. Though I couldn't hold my father accountable for my death he only took us out to sea for me. So in a way it I caused my own death, I remember just nodding and asking what was to become of me._ _Calypso just smiled and said I shall stay with The Black Pearl until she comes back for me in one year, I was to pay for my fathers' sins. She also told me that I would give the ship the power to decay at a very slow pace. Yet all that meant nothing my dilemma was being stuck as a ghost of, 'The Black Pearl' my ship, never letting myself be known. I wasn't sure what to do with my time I had so much of it. I never noticed how much time past before I got wind of Calypso's capture in a human body, I knew I still had to find her she may still be able to release me. When I finally found her... Well I rather not ruin the story so let us start from the beginning. _


	2. Of Discoveries and A Death

Chapter 2 : of **D**iscoveries and a **D**eath

_"Waking up at the start of the end of the world, but it's feeling just like every other morning before... I started running but there's no where to run to" -Matchbox 20 'How Far We've come'_

* * *

_The years just drifted past me like a blur, time had no relevance..._

There was a horrid storm I could still feel the pain the hard waves inflicted on the deck of the pearl, making me groan in agony, which made the ship groan in agony with me. The rain didn't affect me, how could it I was only a ghost, yet I still felt pain, I would have to get use to being literally apart of the ship. I walked to the helm easily the rain falling right through me, once I got there a gasp escaped me. The wheel was spinning out of control and Captain Destler couldn't grab a hold of it. I panicked thinking We- Me- The Ship and I might crash and without thinking reached out to grab hold of the wheel. To my surprise and his, the wheel stopped, he sprung into action and grabbing hold of the wheel though he did look even around nervously. I stared at my hand in astonishment I stopped the wheel a delighted smile crossed my face.

_I learned to help them little things here and there, it kept me occupied as the time past…_

I'm not sure how much time past all I knew was I now have a new captain. I was bored they docked me the ship, at tortuga, watching the Captain …not sure what his name was exactly walk across the deck towards the gangplank, I followed mimicking his movements as if I was the Captain. I was having a ball mocking him with my rendition of his walk, I paused in my mockery, finally coming to my senses and looked around I was astonished I could leave the ship? I had walked right off the gangplank and into town, smiling brightly. Until I felt a pulling on my stomach I looked up seeing the captain walk into a building, a sudden harsh tug to my stomach, and the next thing I knew I was back on the ship. Least I learned a new trick.

_I regret not keep an eye on how many years past..._

I was bored again, well how else is one supposed to feel being stuck on a ship with no one to talk to for who knows how many years it can drive even a ghost insane! Seeing the Captain I thought I would be a bit playful, I went over and tugged on his hair a bit just here and there. Captain Lockhart jumped sky high then made a fast pace retreat to his cabin. I had learned how to show myself but I was fearful Calypso would get angry with me, if she ever found out. She never said anything about what would happen if I showed myself after the year was up, but still after what she did to my father I feared her.

_Captain Lockhart…_

This Captain I did not like he was careless with me and hardly ever repaired my hull ship's hull. He would often go to Tortuga get drunk, gamble, and fight making to many enemies.

_Would be…_

I remember sinking down to the bottom of the ship that night just rocking to and fro with the waves in peace. Suddenly I felt a jerk the ship was moving? Captain Lockhart left just a few hours ago to get drunk. I rushed to the deck only to see five or so men I have never seen before on my deck bringing me out to sea, they were spilling something all over my decks as one lowered a lifeboat. I was beyond confused and terrified.

_The Death of me…_

Soon all but one was in the lifeboat I was frantic there was nothing I could do. The man lit a match smiled evilly and threw it on my deck, I swear I never in my life see fire spread as quickly as it did that night in a flash it was everywhere. I would have tried to put it out but I was in to much agony myself feeling as though I was burning, in a way I was. Last thing I truly recall before slowly sinking to the ocean floor is screaming with all I had left.

_The bottom of the ocean became my knew home, until someone called me back._


	3. Chocolate eyes, Rising ships

_Chapter 3 : **C**hocolate eyes, **R**__ising ships_

"_I'm bored, I'm bored on a sinking ship. I've lost a lot of time, a lot of time on it. I will watch as it all goes down it won't get far. I will sink, I will sink as I weigh a ton." General Fiasco - Sinking Ships_

* * *

_Day: 1_

I think I'm in shock or to much pain, at least the sea is putting out the fire AS I SLOWLY SINK! You think ships can sink faster, when I did finally get to the bottom, I realized I rather not be here

_Day: 45_

Decaying is a word I have come to hate with every fiber of my being. Bit by bit, day by day, more fish start to swim around the Pearl making it their new home, also bringing that word I hate to me.

_Day: 87_

As the ship started to decay from water damage so did I. Bits of skin, hair, clothing all fell apart and drifted away. Not to mention the damned shark that won't leave my ship alone, keeps bumping into my walls... Stupid fish.

_Day: 117_

I am stuck on a sunken ship. I am stuck on a sunken ship for one hundred and seventeen days. I am stuck on a sunken ship for one hundred and seventeen days with a shark swimming round my insides. I am stuck on a sunken ship for one hundr- I've gone insane that's it I've been here to long. Someone please send me something entertain me before I lose my mind.

_Day: 142_

I was once again talking to myself, as I looked up at the sun through the water. That was one of the more favorable thing to do, not like I had much else to choose from._ 'Damn ship where the hell did that come from?'_ Unfortunately a ship has just decided to plop itself right over where I was. '_Move! ... Please move!'_ I tried to implore the ship to move with my mind sadly it did not work. Sighing or in my cause exhaling water, I figured I'd just have to wait for the ship to move on its own.

_1 1/2 hours later..._

'_MOVE!_' The ship was still their if you haven't guessed. I swear I'll go up there myself and... Whoa. Somethings wrong I'm-the ship, The Pearl was moving upward out of the water and repairing itself... on its own! '_What's going on?_' I was being pulled along with the ship towards the surface making me more confused then ever. Thankfully as this miracle was occurring I was being put back together as well. To take a deep breath and breathe in air again is a feeling I have missed a very, very much. I glanced around this was amazing but how did it happen? I looked over at the other ship, squinting I managed to see the name **Flying Dutchman **it looked worse then I did when I was under the ocean. Were those fish people? Now it's going... under the water... guess whose the most confused ghost ever? "Excuse me who are ye? How did you get on this ship?" I nearly jumped out of the ghostly pants, while spinning around to look into a pair of chocolate eyes.


	4. Hats & Questions

Chapter 4 : Hats & Questions

"But my little boat is empty. It don't go and, my oar is broken. It don't row, row, row" - _Little Empty Boat,_ by Nick Cave

* * *

_Startled I jumped out of fright, spinning around quickly I saw a pirate dark hair, a red bandana, no hat, sizing him up I finally looked into his chocolate eyes. _

I was momentarily stunned by a pair of chocolate eyes sizing me up and looking just as confused as I did right then. "Who am I?" I mimicked him, to shocked to really come up with anything else to say. It took me a few moments to snap out of it, retaliating I abruptly said, "Who are you! How did you bring this ship back? Did that other ship just sink under water?" He looked slightly put off by the rapidly fired questions I had but, quickly but on a proud stance "I'm the Captain of this ship" I snorted 'what him a captain? he looked more like a clown' there was no way I would let some half-baked pirate captain me, I'd be at the bottom of the ocean if I did. Clearly disrespecting his 'Captain-ness' he scrunched up his face looking at me as if I was something fowl "Well who the bloody hell are you?" I smirked maybe I could get him off me- the ship yet, a nice scare should get him running, or in his case rowing away. "I'm Darst, Pearl Darst and you happen to be on _**MY**_ ship" I said taking a few steps towards him, every step I took toward him he took one back looking nervous, most likely thinking I'm a nutter. "No-" he was clearly frustrated to have some crazy girl yelling at him "No you are clearly mistaken. For this" he waved his arms about point around the ship "is _MY_ ship. Now would you mind telling me how the bleeding hell you got here?" I smirked even wider "I've always been here" I said starting to circle around him, he never put his back to me smart man. He watched me with distrustful eyes, I stopped circling him getting quite close to his face, I waved my fingers in what I hoped was a scary fashion "I'm a ghost!" I stopped waving my fingers about and took a step back in satisfaction surely he would leave now 'HA be scared! I am a ghost run flee… don't laugh!' I frowned at him, I merely reduced him to bouts of laughter.

"What? Did I say something funny!" I crossed my arms over my chest in anger tapping my foot as I waited a few moments for him to catch his breath "A ghost? The undead, floats through walls, rattles chains at night, makes a ooooooo…" he trailed off watching me with wide eyes, as I started to slowly let myself sink into the deck until I disappeared underneath. Smirking and trying not to laugh, this was the most fun I've had in a while, I slowly phase back onto the deck right behind him. Cliche I know but come on who could resist this? "BOO!" He must have jumped a mile high, it was my turn to laugh. "That was not funny!" he said clearly trying to pull himself together to face this new problem. I just kept laughing even pretending to wipe tears from my eyes, I started to calm down from my mirth only to notice he has put his hand right through my stomach and was just staring in amazement. I rolled my eyes giving a nice polite cough, his eyes shot up toward me quickly removing his hand "Couldn't resist mate" he said while inspecting his hand as if it would change any minute. I crossed my arms over my chest again doing my best to look intimidating "Alright I want some questions answered. How did you get the ship from the bottom of the ocean? Where did that other ship go?" He looked around as if someone would over hear him but, proceeded to explain to me how he found Davey Jones, asked him to raise this ship, let him Captain it for 13 years, then his soul would be bound to The Flying Dutchman for 100 years. When his little tale went on to explain on how he had suddenly found me on his ship, I told him I was a gho- "Oi all right I get it. You are a very stupid bugger aren't you?" I said shaking my head at him, there was no way in hell this man could outsmart Davey Jones.

"What do you mean? I'm now Captain Jack Sparrow I can get out of anything including that little-tiny-not-even-there contract too" I shook my head this man was insane, no way I'm going to let an insane man captain me. "Alright Captain now make it clear to me how you planned on sailing this ship all by yourself?" He opened his mouth to explain but quickly shut it then opened it again and shut it quickly looking about to see The Black Pearl was indeed a ship that needed a crew "Never thought that far ahead" he muttered to himself spinning around as if a crew would suddenly appear. I squinted towards the sky asking Calypso to give me strength when I looked back at him, he had started towards the helm "Whoa" I sunk beneth the deck putting my hand up to trip him I phased back onto the deck "Where do you think you are going? Over my-" I looked down at my dead- well ghostly body "non-existent body will I let you captain this ship" Jack looked up at me from his position on deck before giving me a smile to die for "A ship needs a captain" he said simple. I walked past him heading towards the helm myself "I need no captain." I faltered in my walking for a second 'Mental note: Stop referring to yourself as the ship.' Jack quickly caught up with me. "Wait- Stop- Halt!" I stopped walking up the steps turned to look down at him, I was taller now that I was on the steps and he was still on deck. "What could you possible have to say" Jack looked determined as if he was fighting for something invaluable to him "Let me captain The Black Pearl for a year, we can get treasure, maybe an exorcism," I narrowed my eyes at him, Jack seemed unaffected by my glare "We can sail the sea," he took a step up "wherever we want," another step "no one to stop us," he took final step looking me dead in the eyes "we'll have Freedom. What say you?"

I stared at this man, this crazy, insane, man- no not a man a pirate, even now his eyes barring into mine as if he could persuade me to let him be the Captain if he didn't break contact. Mulling over what he said I had no real need for treasure, he would not be preforming an exorcism, to go wherever, whenever no one to stop me. To have as much Freedom as I could get being bound to a ship, he could take me show me sights I couldn't find on my own. He could avoid places I wouldn't know to avoid. Giving him one more hard look I huffed walking up towards the helm Jack right on my heel "Fine you may be the Captain for one year" I held up one finger shoving it in his face so he would go cross-eyed looking at it "Just one, and I swear I will kick you out of this position so fast if someone starts blowing holes in my sides understand?" Jack nodded quickly racing right through me to get to the helm, he caressed the wheel as if he had known it all his life, it made me shiver I could feel the caress though it felt more like a tiny graze. Eyeing him, he seemed to be missing something I snapped my fingers together 'Got it' I sunk into the ship to the captains quarters moving the junk around. 'I know he had a spare somewhere- Ah Ha' finding my prize I made my way to the deck again. Jack was clearly trying to get the ship ready for sailing, he was getting no where, walking over to him I placed the hat I had found on his head it was a perfect fit thank you very much. Jack swiveled on his feet to face me tilting his head to see the hat "Hat?"

I smiled at that "Yes a hat. Can't call yourself Captain if you don't have a hat. That one happens to look quite fetching on you." Jack took the hat off inspecting it before putting the hat back on grinning to himself as if I solved his problems. "Now I don't suppose you had a crew hidden somewhere on the ship as well?" He said whilst looking around before looking at me "No I don't but I do have something better. Off to the helm with you" I made a shooing motion with my hands, Jack eyed me as if I was crazy again before making his way to the helm, grabbing the wheel to steer. "Get ready!" I let myself sink to the bottom of the ship concentrating on making the ropes untie themselves and the sails fall. In no time we were on our way, once everything was in place I made my way back to the helm appearing just next to Jack. "You better take good care of me Sparrow" Jack didn't jump this time just glanced over a wide smile on his face he used one hand to point to the hat simply saying, "Captain, Captain Sparrow" as if that would quell my fears.

I couldn't help but smile a bit, if I wasn't careful I could come to care for this man.


	5. 2 Years, Kisses, Goodbye's

Chapter 5 : 2 Years, Kisses, Goodbye's

_"I lie here on the ocean floor broken castle by the shore... Cause baby I'm not all right when you go I'm not fine..." - The Used: Earthquake_

* * *

_1 year pasted in a blur and I was counting this time_

Jack did a fine job as a Captain I doubt I would ever have as much fun with another captain as I did him. Even the crew was decent, well as decent as pirates can be, Jack even made sure that they didn't hurt anyone if they didn't have to. Which I thought was quite noble for a pirate but I never really questioned Jack about it. When our one year anniversary came Jack gave me puppy eyes romancing me the entire day even though I was in fact dead. Lucky for him I've grown fond of his quirky personality and agreed to let him captain at least another year… or two.

_3 days later_

"Jack! Jack!" I screamed in his ear, it had become a past time for me to see if I could give him a bigger headache after he's had a night of drinking, he sat up rubbing his head in agony. I was sure he had a splitting headache by now "What? Do you want you retched ghost?" I held a hand over my heart in outrage taking a few steps back from the bed Jack was on "You wound me Jack" I put a hand to my 'heart' He just grumbled something about ghost as he got out of bed searching for some run to dull the headache he had. I completely changed the subject to something I had a feeling would get him moving a bit faster "We're here do you want to dock or shall I?" I smirked as he jumped up getting dressed, he loved docking at Tortuga himself. As he raced out of the room I counted to three before he came racing back in "Luv have you seen my shirt?" He asked whilst looking around in an adorable fashion if I do say so myself. "The one you threw at me last night thinking I was a maid?" He looked at me in a sheepish-I-have-no-idea-what-you're-talking-about face, rolling my eyes I pointed under the desk "It's there" He casually walked over to the desk and bent to retrieve it before slipping it on and giving me a bright smile "What would I do without you?" Shrugging I walked out the door "Haven't the foggiest but lets not find out."

_4 week later_

We had to stop at Tortuga again we lost a few of the men during the last raid on a cargo ship, I had a feeling Jack was itching for a new crew, he still didn't have a first mate. Even thought I volunteered Jack thought it'd be best if the men didn't know I was on board. So I've been hiding from them which isn't that hard to do, since most of them are drunk all the time. Jack had found a crew easily, who didn't want to sail on the infamous **Black Pearl** with the equally infamous Captain Jack Sparrow, my favorites were Bill Turner and these two idiots Pintel and Ragetti they could get very entertaining, when I was bored and felt like messing with someone. I followed Jack around more so then I use to all because of one man. "I don't like him Jack he's not to be trusted!" I whispered into his ear as he walked down the hallway to find Barbossa, who he was intent on making first mate. Jack just snorted "I think I know what I'm doin... Luv" he smirked knowing I hate that nickname he calls all his trollops that, it made me feel as if I was just another vapid moron. Stupid bugger, I warned him.

_3 months later_

I've kept a careful eye on Barbossa ever since Jack made him the first mate. I can honestly say I highly dislike the man, he's to greedy, likes to kill then get the gold, and he never negotiates. "Pearl?" Jack's questioning voice broke me out of my dark thoughts "Aye I'm in here" I couldn't stop the smile from spreading across my face, Jack Sparrow had a way of growing on you after prolong periods of exposer to his charming personality, he's not bad on the eyes either. "Find anything out?" he asked plopping down in the chair I was sitting in, rolling my eyes I got up "I hate when you do that, a nice Pearl could ye move luv would be fine" I said moving to sit on the table he put his feet right in my lap which meant they rested on the table going right through my body. I just ignored what he did, he could be so childish sometimes "He's a bloody sadistic man Jack I don't like him. As I shall reiterate he's not to be trusted! I think he's stealing rum." Hoping that last statement would get Jack in gear and get rid of Barbossa. Jack sighed putting his feet on the floor looking up at me "Trust me luv everything will be fine Savvy?" I knew it wasn't, that it wouldn't be sighing I replied "Savvy"

_Yet another 3 months_

We were docked in Tortuga our first night in months. Jack wanted me to guard the ship, not like I would follow him off the ship just to stand and watching some cheap strumpet flirt with him. It made me shoot something, then I'd get confused as to why I cared what they did together, so I stayed on the ship. "Peeearlll!" Upon hearing someone slurring my name on deck I knew it could only be "Jack?" I was a bit shocked to see Jack looking about the deck for me normally he had a lady of the night by this time. He swayed his way over to me 'Oh he's really drunk' this had only happened one other time he got so drunk he went looking for me, before passing out on the docks before he could get to me- the ship. "Pearl I've been lookin' fer yer bonny self everywhere" I rasied an eyebrow at him, throwing my arms out as if I could catch him when he swayed dangerously to one side. "Jack your drunk come on let's go get you into bed savvy?" he shook his head reaching out his hand went right through my shoulder. "Just hold still" he mumbled as he kept trying to grab me, slowly I backed into his room he stumbled after me. With a wave of my hand the door shut, I kept back into the bed watching as he carefully crawled onto the bed after me. He flopped onto his back on the bed his hands still trying to get a hold of me but failing. After a while of being unable to touch me he growled, "Pearl I want te touch ye!" If ghost's could blush I'd be beat red "Jack you know you can't" I said pausing I had a thought if I could make myself solid enough to hold things I should be able to… I focused on my hand genteelly bringing it to Jacks face brushing it along his cheek smiling at the fact I could feel his face. He leaned into it as if he's been waiting for this, he reached up trying to slip his hand behind my neck, dropping my hand. I closed my eyes 'focus Pearl focus' then I felt his had stroking my neck, I haven't felt someone really touch me in such a long time. I was so busy basking and trying to focus so his hand wouldn't slip through me I never noticed his hand making it's way into my hair. With one swift tug he pulled my head to his… He… he was kissing me! My eyes shot open I lost any focus I had falling right through him into the bed down below deck, carefully I raised my hand to my lips in astonishment. Looking up I phased my way back into his room this time standing next to the bed. Once he saw me he smiled, I tried to get my bearings "Jac-" he shushed me smiling that Jack smile "Don't ruin the moment luv" I try to say something else but it seemed the rum had finally caught up with him as he slumped on the bed. I groaned in frustration looking around the room as if something would appear and make this all easier, sighing I set my focus on getting his effects off. Smiling at the sight his sword I helped him pick it out that was indeed a fun day, helped him pick a few pockets too. Shaking off the memory "Night Jack" I smiled using my new found power to move a bit of his hair out of his face before sinking into the ship for the night.

_7 months came with a bad feeling_

"Jack somethings wrong" I stood up from the chair I had been sitting in, we were both in his cabin the one we shared a few more kisses in. "Nothings going on luv its all in yer head" I wasn't crazy I just felt something wasn't right, I was going to go check on everything but Jack distracted me with some stupid question. I should have gone to check things out.

It was relatively early when it happened I was on deck as everyone suddenly got together heading towards Jack's room. Barging in screaming mutiny dragging Jack out, my non existent heart hit the deck, I made my way over to Jack and the two men holding him. "Jack" I whispered into his ear so he'd know I was right there. Barbossa started to speak, "Jack yer too soft ye never let us kill anyone." All the pirates cheered "Ye alway make sure we leave enough supplies on a ship so they can get home when we should take it all" they cheered again "You won't let us keep Aztec gold" More cheering "So we've all decided to make ye governor of that island" Barbossa pointed to the island behind him, I gasped Jack glanced over to where he thought I was standing trying to give a reassuring smile. Turning back to Barbossa he tried to yank himself from the men holding him growling out "The pits of hell are reserved for betrayers and Mutineers" Barbossa laughed along with the rest of the crew, pushing Jack onto the plank I step onto it with him. Barbossa handed him a pistol with a single shot "Bye Jack" before some crew member pushed Jack off the plank, glancing back at the crew I jumped after Jack. He was still captain until Barbossa took that away from him to so I would stay with Jack until I couldn't any longer. "Jack" he was standing on the beach watching as I- the ship sailed away without him. I would have cried if I could but I couldn't even comprehend what was happening it was just to surreal, Jack snapped out of the daze he had been in. "Pearl!" I moved closer to him looking into his eyes "I don't have long once he's made captain I'll be gone" Jack shook his head as if him believing it couldn't happen would make it so it wouldn't come true. "no no I'm CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow bloody Captain!" I smiled sadly "Promise to come get me Jack" He switched on that Jack smile though anyone could see how angry he was "You know I will luv" I moved as close as I could to him "I'll be waiting for you" I focused leaning up to give him a kiss, he leaned down to kiss me but before our lips could meet I was gone.

Blinking I looked around no Jack, no island, no kiss, just the ship filled with pirates I loathe.


	6. 11 Years and A Drowning

_Chapter 6 : 12 Years and A Drowning_

_"I wish I could have known earlier that you have all the time you need right up to the day you die" - William Wiley _

_I don't think any of you understand how much I hate Hector Barbossa._

_He has been in charge of me..._

_the ship for 12 years 12 YEARS!!!!_

_12 years of him letting me slowly fall apart,_

_12 years of him ripping my sails and flag,_

_12 years of killing and pointless deaths,_

_12 years... without Jack._

_I think thats the only thing holding me together and dealing with Barbossa is the hope that Jack will come back for me like he said he would. A girl 'well ghost girl' can dream right? I should fill you in on a few things that have happened..._

It's been a year since Jack left, Barbossa and his miscreants have found a chest its filled with this Aztec Gold, I have a bad feeling about this. I went to Turner who was working on the mast he's never seen me so I gentle whispered in his ear 'It's not safe'. 'Note to self when man is working on the mast never scare him may fall off' I mentally thought as I saw Bootstrap ALMOST fall off. He looked around before hurrying to go talk to Barbossa 'perfect' I followed naturally, "Captain I think we should leave the gold there's something not right about it". I growled to myself there was Barbossa sitting in JACK's chair using JACK's map "Mr. Turner I suggest ye get back te work I know what I be doing" He gave him this thats final look, so Bootstrap left. 'DAMN IT!!'

_I knew I was right the gold was to good to be true now not only is Barbossa my Captain he's undead!_

"I told you Barbossa this gold was off, You should have left it! and we should have NEVER Mutiny Jack" with that said Bootstrap and Barbossa had a stare down. 'not good NOT GOOD' Barbossa smirked "Well then-" he whispered something to Pintel who nodded and ran off with Ragetti "if thats how ye feel bout it. Then I'm going to have te ask ye te leave my ship Men" Two men grabbed Bootstrap. I just watched in complete horror as they put to cannon balls into his boots securing them to his legs then tying his arms behind his back, then without another glance threw him overboard. I ran over to the side maybe I could grab him "William" I said making everyone pause a nervous look in there eyes. He was gone I just stared he couldn't be gone.

_He was,_

_he was gone._


	7. Meeting Elizabeth

_Chapter 7 : Meeting Elizabeth_

_"Doubt is a pain too lonely to know that faith is his twin brother" - Kahlil Gibran _

_I've given up on Jack,_

_It's a horrible thing to say but I just have nothing to keep my hope up._

_Barbossa almost has all the pieces of the Aztec gold,_

_Right now as I speak his crew is heading into Port Royal to get the last piece._

_Also Barbossa has realized I'm here I played a few to many pranks, he caught on learned how to side step them._

_Here they return... with a girl?_

I moved closer to hear what she was saying to Barbossa

"Captain Barbossa, I am here to negotiate the cessation of hostilities against Port Royal"

Ah I see they brought back a Spit fire girl. Barbossa smirked a bit and got into her face

"There are a lot of long words in there, Miss; we're naught but humble pirates-" humble my ass I thought crossing my arms even though no one could see me

"What is it that you want?" Whoever this girl is I give her credit she never backed down.

"I want you to leave and never come back." Barbossa seemed to think about that for a second

"I'm disinclined to acquiesce to your request. Means 'No' " He laughed a his own joke but I kept my eye on Elizabeth she moved over to the edge

"Very well I'll drop it" Curious drop what? ohhh she has the last piece they need, Barbossa's eyes widened,

I smirked it would take him forever to locate it in the water.

"Me holds are burstin' with swag. That bit O' shine matter to us? Why?" I snorted slightly scaring the crew I was standing next to

'Oh yea play dumb that always works' She looked slightly confused

"It's what you've been searching for. I recognized the ship. I saw eight years ago on the crossing from England." My eyes widened Will Turner, they must have picked up Will he made it he lived! Thank god I smiled to myself.

"Did ya , now?" I knew that tone it wiped the smile off him face Barbossa was looking at her with interest.

"I suppose if it is worthless then there's no point in me keeping it." she dropped it a little

"NO! Ah" Barbossa realized his mistake. 'Clever girl' I smirked.

"You have a name, Missy?" She pulled the medallion back into her hand

"Elizabeth... Turner." She paused she lied "I'm a maid in the Governor's household."

I swiftly turned to look at Barbossa 'oh no she has no idea what she has done'

"Miss Turner...?" he smirked turning to the other pirates. "and how does a maid come to own a trinket such as that? Family heirloom, perhaps?"

I quickly suck into the ship pacing, 'how did this happen? how did he find him? What the hell can I do? Can I even do anything at all?' I just kept pacing and thinking before heading to the deck. 'Shit where'd she go? Shit were moving ' I went searching for her. Ah here she is his room

"umm Elizabeth?" I asked showing myself before I talked I didn't want to scare her. She jumped a bit to look at him confused, which gave my time to look her over she was beautiful, Blonde hair, perfect figure. If I wasn't dead I'd be jealous.

"Who are you?" I smiled warmly hoping she wouldn't be scared of me.

"I'm Pearl Darst" She looked confused

"I didn't see you on the deck" I smirked

"I know I tend to stay below deck, Are you alright?" She smiled back at me

"I'm fine unless you think being kidnaped by Pirates isn't Fine?!" she seemed to scream a little at the end. I panicked she must have noticed I looked at the door

"Your not allowed to be in here are you?" I shook my head

"No I just had a question, Why did you say your name was Turner?" She seemed shocked

"H-How did you?" I smirked again

"Trust me Elizabeth I know a lot of things you don't, Savvy?" She was taken back again

"Sparrow?" My head snapped up

"What? what did you just say? Jack Sparrow?" It was my turned to be shocked I walked closer to her

"You've met him? was he ok? harmed in any way?" She took a step back and fell into a chair from my fast approach

"Captain Captain Sparrow is Fine" I smiled he's alive he's alive.

"Knock Knock Poppet" My head snapped to the door, i had just enough time to disappear though Elizabeth's face was very pale after I did so.

_He was alive and coming to get me back from Barbossa._

_Happiness consumed me fully as I sunk to the bottom of the ship._

_He's alive._

_He's coming for me._


	8. That I Forgot To Tell You

_Chapter 8 : That I Forgot To Tell You_

_"The old forget, the young don't know" - German Proverb _

_I'm not sure exactly how long it's been since they've taken Elizabeth on board, as you may know by now Time is very hard for ghost's to manage. I've been keeping my eye on her, she's very brave for someone who has learned she's on a ship with a ghost and crazy pirates. I've told her everything about me though I feel I forgot to tell her something_.

"Elizabeth are you awake?" I whispered towards her, she'd been sleeping for a while and I had promised I'd watch over her just in case. Alas that left me bored and I hate being bored.

Thump Thump Thump... Sounded like two pairs of footsteps I jumped up from the chair I was sitting in and went to scream in her ear

"Elizabeth wake UP!" She did sitting up a bit to swiftly causing her to move right through my head, that always left me dizzy.

"What what is it?" I shook my head slightly moving out of her way since she stood up

"Company" was all I got out before she moved passed me to intercept them, 'being Ragetti and Pintel Damn I'm good' I smirked slightly to myself

"You'll be dining with the Captain and he request you wear this" I peeked my head out seeing a Red burgundy dress smiling slightly Jack had brought that for me when he got drunk one night in Tortuga, I didn't realize Barbossa kept it. Elizabeth looked appalled

"Well you may tell the Captain that I am disinclined to acquiesce to his request" Spit fire she is, Pintel only laughed smiled at Ragetti

"He said you say that he also said if that be the case you'll dining with the crew..." They both smirked Ragetti even laughing a bit looking her up and down

"and you'll be naked" Elizabeths eyes widened as she looked between the two before roughly grabbing the dress from Pintel, giving them both a look that clearly said 'Get out now'.

"Fine" Pintel said though the looks on their faces such disappointment I had to bite my ghostly tongue to keep from laughing. Elizabeth turned towards me once they were gone throwing the dress at me, clearly not thought threw it fell right to the ground where my feet would have stopped it had I been alive

"It won't be so bad Liz he won't try anything and I'll be there" I tried to comfort her but she just growled a bit.

Not very dignified if you ask me she is the Governor's daughter, Ah yes another small detail if you haven't figured out she told me.

After a few minutes of her being silent, helping her put her dress on, and beginning to realize I talk to myself to much she spoke.

"Pearl you've known Barbossa for a long time..." I nodded

"Aye I have what are you getting at?" she seemed to pause a bit

"Does he have any weakness? weak spots?" I smirked I knew what she was getting at

"Aye Liz he does everyone does his happens to be Greed the more he can have the better he figure's he'll be, that's what got him in trouble the first place in taking the gold"

She frowned, "I know that doesn't help you much but that's all I really have" Knock Knock Knock "Time to go remember I'll be there" She sighed but walked to the door when it opened Pintel and Ragetti lead her to Barbossa's room ...

_That should be Jacks_

...in the middle of the room was a huge table filled with food. Even my mouth started to water I have never seen so much food and why the hell did they have it in the first place? They can't eat it their undead. Candle's placed around the room hell even forks and knives.

I turned to see Elizabeth sit down and start to eat slowly using utensil's, I could tell she was starving. Barbossa creepy man he is watched her eat every bite. 'Damn it' I looked up someone was in the rum room I'd kept that locked. Glancing at Elizabeth I figured what's a few minutes nothing can go wrong.

Sinking to the rum room I looked around ahhhh there he is Bo'sun figures it was him. Quickly I moved towards him smirking I started to whisper chanting it

"Get out not your room get out get out get out get out" I pulled a few bottles that were empty on the ground. For a undead pirate he moved pretty fast to get out of the room.

"That's right don't mess with me" I mumbled to myself as I pushed a few barrels in front of the door that should keep them out. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I looked up I leave her alone for five seconds quickly I made my way to the deck seeing Elizabeth swinging through the air landing near the helm.

I shook my head as Hertog tried to grab her pushing him a little he fell unto the wheel, which Elizabeth spun just at the right time making his head literally fall back so he was looking at me had I been visible. I looked around damn where did she go.

"The moonlight shows us for what we really are" I moved quickly to the balcony looking down I saw Barbossa had Elizabeth in his grasp

"We are not among the living so we cannot die nither are we dead" The entire crew stopped what they were doing to come over toward Barbossa and Elizabeth she looked like she would pass out from fright Barbossa spun her around so she was facing him

"For to long have I been parched of thirst unable to quench it. to long I've been starving to death and haven't died.." he was slowly backing her up into the moonlight

"I feel nothing Not the wind on my face nor the spray of the sea Nor the.." she backed into the moonlight as Barbossa reached for her face his had turned into bone before her eyes "warmth of a womens flesh. You best start believing in ghost story's Miss Turner" I turned my face the ugly bastard was always uglier in the moonlight

"You in one" I turned to look he pulled out a cork and drank some rum watching as it went pass his organs and just fell to the ground ... Elizabeth ran past him into his cabin he swiftly turned and through the bottle at the open door laughing he slammed them shut

"What are you looking at back to work!" he barked. Lowered into the cabin seeing Elizabeth in the fetal position I cautiously approached

"That I forgot to tell you"


	9. Jack Is Back Now Everyone Cheer

Sorry it takes so bloody long fer me te update I ferget te so a reminder every now a then would work. Felt so bad took me so long I managed te squeeze out two chapters, just fer yer bonny self's. Hope ye like em.

Captain Lily

Chapter 9 : Jack Is Back Now Everyone Cheer

"It takes one person to forgive, it takes two people to be reunited" - Lewis B. Smedes

It took a while but after i got Elizabeth to calm down we have a very long talk about how this can't be happen, this is all in her head and I'm not real this isn't real. Well a long time after I finally got her to realize I am real she is here nothing can change that. I said something that made her pause in her ramblings.

"Jack is going to come for us So stop worrying!" I snapped she was giving me a headache I didn't even know a ghost could get a head ache.

"What? Why would he come for us?" I snorted crossing my arms as I sat down into a chair a bit to angry at being called unreal and questioned I fell through it, annoyingly enough I just stood up

"Fine he's coming for me!" She laughed she started laughing alright she snapped lost it "Why would he come for you if I may be so bold to ask?"

I turned nose high in the air "He promised me he would come back for me and I believe him." ending it with a firm no questions are to asked about it. Well that huffed her up

"He's a pirate he could have just lied he is a pirate they lie all the time?! I mean he most likely dead by now anyway!"

My non existing heart stopped "W-What?" I was just flabbergasted to response correctly

"DEAD passed on, no longer living they had captured him at the fort he was to hung when the sun set the day after the pirates attacked" She nearly screamed out, before breathing heavily and calming down she looked ashamed.

I never told her how much Jack meant to me, from my face I knew she could tell

"Pearl I'm so-" I just shook my head and disappeared to sink to the bottom of the ship not like it mattered anymore Jack was gone no point in me even being here. I would just get Captain after bad Captain until they sunk me to the bottom of the sea yet again.

"Pearl please I'm sorry I need you they've stopped the ship please" I could have shone myself to her regardless of how upset I was I still watched over her, even now as she looked out the window asking for me to help. A few of the men entered with Pintel and Ragetti

"Time to go Poppet" They tied her hands together as Ragetti and a few others made odd chanting sounds, Barbossa came behind her and slipped the necklace with the Medallion around her neck.

All but two piled into a row boat. I had to literally in Barbossa in order to come along. Elizabeth was silent the entire way, took them a god awful long time to get in there.

When they finally did they set her up by the chest Barbossa egging on the crew, he always was theatrical.

I sat myself right in front of the chest at Barbossa's feet I just counted the gold coins on the ground ignoring him I've heard this before. I looked up worried he wasn't going to slit her throat was he? I stood up quickly

"Waste not" he sad to her as he let the Medallion fall into the chest. Everyone held their breath I watched, nothing seemed different

"Did it work?" I snorted as Barbossa rolled his eyes

"I don't feel no different" Ragetti said feeling his chest Pintel countered with

"How do we tell?" Hearing someone pull out their pistol and fired a shot I looked from Barbossa to Pintel he was fine

"Your not dead"

"No" Pintel laughed happily then it turned to anger "Oi you shot me!" he pointed the finger at Barbossa, they all got mad glaring at Barbossa who turned to Elizabeth with a frantic look

"You maid your father what was his name? Was your father William Turner?" He started to shake her

"No" Elizabeth smiled like the cat that caught the cannery

"Where's his child, the child that sailed from England eight years ago, the child in whose veins flows the blood of William Turner. Where?!" I frowned this will not end well, I winced as Barbossa back handed her and she fell to the ground near the small lake. I looked over down at her moving as close to her as I could, showing myself incase she woke up.

I gasped Boot-strap Bill just appeared out of the water no his son did William! he put his hand over her mouth but looked up and saw me, he froze. Elizabeth jumped awake and turned to see the Medallion she grabbed it glancing up seeing me.

I should be mad at her instead I just winked and waved my hands in a 'get out of here motion' she smiled and slipped into the water with William. I watch them go before becoming invisible moving to stand next to Barbossa, everyone seemed to be against him.

'YES' I wanted to scream as they took out their swords. Barbossa's attention seemed to me grabbed by his monkey 'Jack' he went to turn to see Elizabeth but I blew his hat off his head he ignored it knowing it was me. He nearly growled when he noticed Elizabeth gone from where she fell.

"THE MEDALLION SHE'S TAKEN IT" He screamed in my ear making me deaf for a minute or two. I turned seeing everyone moving to the boats, I followed Barbossa who moved the stone top of the chest to the lid covering them.

He then slowly started to move to leave but turned to grab his hat

"Don't try that again Pearl or I may let you sink to the bottom of Davey's locker" I felt highly insulted and just said loudly as I followed him

"You wouldn't dare" he just smirked and continued walking seeing everyone gathered around something or someone. I just phased through everyone to get a better look...

It couldn't be he was suppose to be dead...

but it was...

Jack.


	10. Ah, Pearl Luv

Chaper 10 : Ah, Pearl Luv

"A Kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous" - Ingrid Bergman

I just couldn't believe my eyes he's here he's really here!

"How the blaze's did you get off that island?" I was snapped out of my staring by Barbosa's question. Everyone along with my head turned to Jack who was currently leaning against a oar for the long boats.

"When you marooned me on that god forsaken spit of land you forgot one very important thing mate I'm Captain Jack Sparrow" he smirked seemingly very pleased with himself that he said that,

I just smiled brightly Captain he said Captain! I moved closer to him just to inspect how he's changed over the years, his goatee was longer as was his hair but that was expected, same chocolate eyes. Barbossa moved closer to Jack as he spoke

"Ah Well I won't be makin' that mistake again..." He quickly turned to the crew smacking me with his feather.. alright it passed through me but come on a ghost can dream right?

"Gents you all remember Captain Jack Sparrow..." They all mumbled their 'yeas' making me feel very nervous for Jack's safety

"Kill 'im" Everyone started taking out their guns, 'No! they can't kill him I just got him back' I fidgeted nervously totally helpless to the situation

"The girls blood didn't work did it?" he knows about Elizabeth not being a Turner? Also why does he seem perfectly relaxed with half a dozen men pointing their guns at him?

"Hold yer fire!" everyone looked very dissapointed

"You know whose blood we need." Barbossa grumbled, ohh that explains it

"I know whose blood you need" Jack said smirking I grinned to Classic Jack.

Once they somehow got back to the ship Barbossa and Jack went into JACK's cabin to talk about negotiations about the name I tuned then out just waiting till they got to an agreement, that way Barbossa can leave and I can finally talk to Jack.

"Captain we caught up with the Intercepter" That brought my attention back to the room. Barbossa quickly left for the helm Jack close behind he looked out toward the ship a bit to antsy if you ask me.

"I'm havin' a thought here, Barbossa" Jack said as he stepped in front of Barbossa's spyglass, I rolled my eyes Will must be on that ship leaving Jack nothing to bargain with.

"What say we run up the flag of truce I scurry over to the Interceptor and I negotiate the return of your medallion Aye? What say you to that?" I shook my head Barbossa had that look on his face that evil look

"No ye see Jack that's exactly the attitude that lost ye the Pearl people are easier to search when their dead..." I flinched remembering all the searching they did, wasn't pleasant in the least

"Lock 'im in the brig!" I smiled at least now I'd get a chance to talk to him, sinking into the ship and reappearing in the brig waiting. Stupid undead pirates take forever to get dow- I paused looking down at myself for the first time in a while, my shirt and pants were ripped here and there right shoe was gone, my hands flew to my hair. 'Damn Barbossa I must look like a reck because of him! He couldn't repair the sails once?!' I sighed to myself as I heard the door open to the brig

"Listen mate if you let me go I'll buy you some rum... No eh how bout a hat a really big one?" I nearly laughed at that, Bo'sun was not impressed and just threw Jack into one of the cells spiting on the floor before he left, leaving Jack by himself... well almost himself.

"Jack" I said once I showed myself to him slowly walking through the bars

He swiveled on his feet from looking out of the small hole in the ship smiled brightly

"Ah Pearl luv..."

Yes I'm evil I know but thank you all who review.


	11. The Short Battle

**Chapter 11 : The Short Battle**

"There is no failure except in no longer trying" - Elbert Hubbard

"Ah, Pearl Luv"

I smiled brightly watching as he looked me up an down a small frown forming on his lips

"You look bloody awful" I paused in shock... pause...pause... pa- "WoT?! you haven't seen me in who knows how long and the first thing you say to me is 'you look bloody awful'" I gave a loud exasperated sigh "Do you have any idea how long I waited for you I gave you hope and I missed you and-" I couldn't stop ranting that is until I saw him smiling at me just waiting "WOT?" nearly screamed

"Your cute when you get riled up..." with just that little line I calmed down smiling back.

"and I missed you too luv" way to excited to actually focus I tired to calm myself

"So without all the rantin this time what Happened to your bonny self?" He moved closer as I took a breath telling him exactly what happened when when he's been gone till now leaving out minor details while trying to fit it all as fast as I could.

"Well no worries now luv I'm here" thats it I took my chance I focused all I could on my lips leaned up and gave him a kiss,

smiling when I felt his arm automatically try to bring me closer I lost it then leaning back so I could look at him

"Well I would have come back sooner had I know I would have receive a kiss"

I smirked the perfect come back on my lips **BOOM BOOM BOOM**

I felt like my side was being ripped open I gasped also letting out a small squeak before falling through the bars but not through the floor. "STOP BLOWING HOLES IN MY SHIP!" Jack screamed out at the other ship before ducking down as a cannon ball

flew through breaking the lock on Jack's cell. I screamed something was broken very very broken "Pearl Pearl come on luv you'll be fine" I groaned it hurt to much "Pearl stay" but I couldn't I felt myself sinking into the floor I have only pasted out a few times from the pain to my great despair this was one of them.

Undisclosed amount of time later...

'Oh my arm' it was throbbing with subsided pain I sat up looking around the rum room right. "How long was I out for?

Why am I asking myself unanswerable questions? JACK! Jack was here Have to go find him" I quickly made my way to the deck seeing everyone gathered around the plank 'oh crap' I moved my way through seeing Elizabeth swimming to an island a very very familiar island 'not again' I hurried over to Jack and Barbossa. Barbossa was slipping his arm around Jack "Jack Jaaacccckkk"

I nervously followed him as he steered Jack to look at the island "Did you not notice that be the same little island we made you governor on our last little trip" Jack turned to look over at the island before turning back to Barbossa it killed me to see him trying to weasel his was out of this just like last time "I did notice" Barbossa smirked "Perhaps you'll be able to conger up another miraculous escape..." he added his snarky

"but I doubt it" I nearly growled He pulled out his sword as did a few other closing in on him "Off you go" I walked out on the plank with him "hurry back" was all I could really say, what else could I? "Last time you left me a pistol with one shot" Barbossa turned to his crew

"By the power's your right Where's be Jack's pistol? Bring it forward" he put his sword away as someone handed him Jack's belt holding his pistol and sword. "Seeing as there's two of us a gentlemen would give up a pair of pistols" I moved to stand behind Barbossa watching Jack

"It'll be one pistol as before and you can be the gentleman and shoot the lady and starve to death yourself" Barbossa the bastard threw Jack's belt overboard

Jack soon followed.

Anger like I couldn't believe built up inside me

It took me a while to realize I was still standing where I was invisible to everyone. I guess I was in a state of shock or anger I couldn't tell. All I knew is I had to do something SO I did the first thing that appeared in my head,

I took a deep breath

and

screamed

at the top of my lungs loud long and Angry.

I pulled up the sails tied them up and dropped anchor.

It took them 3 days to finally get the sails down and anchor up by then I held up in the room rum until we got back to Isla de Muerta.

* * *

I would just like to inform everyone as I was writing this a damn mosquito was attack me so he finally landed on the ceiling and I killed him.

I would just like te inform all of ye that as I wrote this chapter a bleedin mosquito was attackin me so I finally said enough is enough waited till he landed on the ceiling and mushed the lil bugga on the ceilin well before I got off the chair I saw another one. Well as ye know I hate em so I judged the difference from the chair I stood on te the couch....... I may have been off a few inches also may have lost me balance and fell smashin me head and elbow. Bloody hurt like hell. Never the less I popped an advil and went back to writin'.

So be happy cause it still hurts.


	12. They're Clubhaulin!

**Chapter 12 : They're Clubhaulin'!**

_"The Supreme art of war is to subdue the enemy without fighting."&"Opportunities multiply as they are seized" - Sun Tzu_

* * *

I moved quickly from the rum room to the Captains cabin*. There he was Barbossa in all his glory sitting at his table with a map I stormed up "Barbossa I've put up with you running this ship, for to long I refuse to put up with it anymore!" Barbossa just sat there looking at a map I growled swinging my hand making the table fly things flinging everywhere he finally looked up at me and I defiantly stared back.

"Well if it isn't our resident Ghost" he said slowly smirking as he watched me fume "was wonderin' what it would take te get ye te come out of hidin' turns out that was Jack" my eye twitched as I tried to remain calm he lazily got up righting the table leaving the other things cast aside on the floor.

He circled me sizing me up smirking all the while, when he finally stopped it was to stand right in front of me bending down a bit and coming face to face with me. "How are you goin' te stop me?" I bit back in a scathing voice "Whatever I have to" not that I really noticed but he must have, I had rasied my head a bit in a suave I-have-the-upper-hand move, Barbossa unpretentiously laughed right in my face laughed at me. Oh that wouldn't do. Right before I could reply he cut me off.

"I could simple burn ye right back to the bottom of the ocean where little Jacky found ye then what? Nothing ye'd sit down there and rot in Davey's locker" his caustic voice felt like a sword sharply cutting right through who I was. 'He was right then what I'd be stuck Jack would be without a ship Barbossa didn't die he could take another coin become undead again get another ship before breaking the curse.' Thoughts a blur I stood there in a comatose state.

"Thats what I thought" he leaned into my ear "now be gone with ye"

Feeling more sunken then actually being sunk I left seeping through the floor heading for the brig, all the while trying to think of a way to get rid of Barbossa. I don't know how he did it but Barbossa beat me to the brig tossing the keys at Ragetti he ordered "bring him".

I debated on following them,

after seeing Williams face I did he had that look his father got that I-can-handle-anything-and-it-will-turn-out-well look,

it never turned out well.

* * *

* Please note I giggled at the fact she went from the Rum Room (RR) to the Captains Cabin (CC).... made me giggle

Thank you {jananesane, Nelle07, Raine44354} all who reviewed

* * *

Preview

Chapter 13 : Inside the Cave... AGAIN!

Yet again they chanted and Barbossa was talking some nonsense I just sat by his feet ignoring him that is until the chanting stopped "It's not Possible" I smirked maybe Will's blood didn't work "Not Probable" I perked up turning I knew that voice anywhere

there he was the crew parting for him like

the red sea did for that M guy

Jack.


	13. Inside the Cave AGAIN!

**Chapter 13 : Inside the Cave... AGAIN!**

_"And Max, the king of all the wild things, was lonely and wanted to be where someone loved him best of all." -Maurice Sendak (Where the Wild Things Are)_

* * *

"I'm telling you he shot the girl" Pintel and Ragetti were rowing arguing about Jack if he had shot Elizabeth or not because of her annoying-ness. "No no no he's to good of a gentlemen to shoot her" I rolled my eyes I stayed invisible why cause I had the pleasure of sitting on or rather in Barbossa. As you can see I doubt anyone would like to be where I am. "Would you have shot her?" Ragetti asked Pintel rolled his eyes "Who wouldn't?" Ragetti smiled "Jack" Pintel stopped rowing and was about to strangle Ragetti "Stow it both of you and you keep rowin!" Barbossa barked out.

I glanced over at Will he hadn't moved or said a thing since they brought him out from the cell. I closed my eyes bad idea on my part all I could see was Bootstrap Bill sinking to the bottom of the ocean, when and I say when because there is no if. When Barbossa kills him that'll be the second Turner I saw die not something I would brag about. Hearing the longboats hit the rocks brought me out of that horrid train of thoughts. Blindly I followed Barbossa past the marveling treasures, the spirited undead pirates, up the pyramid of glittering coins to the neglected chest. Barbossa kicked the top off sliding it off to the side.

Yet again they chanted as Barbossa talked away some nonsense I just sat by his feet ignoring him that is until the chanting stopped "It's not Possible" I smirked maybe Will's blood didn't work "Not Probable" I perked up turning I knew that voice anywhere

there he was the crew parting for him like

the red sea did for that guy

Jack.

Two thinks happened First. I figured out if I was alive I would have died from a heart attack, from shock, maybe even from being to close to Barbossa. Second. I almost jumped away from Barbossa to get closer to Jack. "Where's Elizabeth?" Will struggled in the arms of the pirates that were holding him "She's safe, just like I promised. She's all set to marry Norrington, just like she promised. And you get to die for her, just like you promised. So we're all men of our word really..." he paused thinking it over as he made his way up to the pyramid "except for, of corse, Elizabeth, who is in fact, a woman." He gave his big half-baked Jack smile.

"Shut Up! Your next" Barbossa yelled, as someone grabbed Jacks elbow intending on pulling him back, Barbossa made a move to lower Will down and they did. Just before Barbossa was going to cut Wills neck wide open, which made me flinch Jack spoke up innocently enough saying "You don't want to be doing that mate" Barbossa looked up at Jack "No I really think I do" he turned back to slit his throat "Your Funeral" I smirked watching as Barbossa rolled his eyes and looked up "Why don't I want to be doing it?"

"Well beca-" Jack smacked the hand on his shoulder off, I smirked moving as close to Jack as I could as he walked up and over to the chest and Will "the HSM Dauntless the pride of the royal navy is floating" he pointed to the entrance to the cave "just off shore waiting for you" Oh Jack still had it the crew members started to grumble to themselves once Jack was fully by the chest I whispered into his ear "take a coin, fight Barbossa" I was nervous though what if he took it and Will's blood didn't turn him back? "Just hear me out mate you order your men to row out to the Dauntless they do what they do best..." that earned him a good laugh

"Roberts your uncle Fannys your aunt their you are with two ships" I smirked pause for dramatic effect he's gotten better at this then I remember, wonder what else he weaseled his way out of "The makings of your very own fleet corse you'll take the grandest ship as your flag ship and whose to argue. What of the Pearl..." I perked up watching Barbossa's face he seemed to be mildly interested "name me Captain I'll sail under your colors and give you 10 percent of me plunder and you get to introduce yourself as Commodore Barbossa. Savvy?" I held my unneeded breath I think everyone did save for Will and Jack they are still alive.

"I suppose in exchange, you want me not to kill the whelp?" Barbossa drawled out as if it would take energy not to kill Will "No, no, no. Not at all. By all means, kill the whelp. Just not yet" My head snapped to look at Jack what the hell was he playing at? "Wait te lift the curse untill the opportune moment" Jack was looking directly at Will 'I'm more confused then ever' I thought "for instants..." he picked up some coins I watched his hand like a hawk "after you've killed Norrington's men Every." coin dropped "Last." another "One." _clink _There he slipped it in, I turned to Will "You've been planning this from the beginning ever since you learned my name" 'Ah' now I understood forget smirking I had a full blown smile on my face "Yea." Jack easily replied

"I want 50 percent of your plunder" Barbossa randomly shouted out

"15"

"40"

"25"

Barbossa paused to consider

"And I'll buy you the hat. A REALLY Big one... Commodore" Jack really knew how to lay on the flattery how do I know that Barbossa smiled a slight one but a smile none the less "We have an accord" Barbossa held his hand out and Jack looked at it before taking it and shaking. "All hands to the boats" Jack realized his mistake and looked at Barbossa "Apologies you give the orders" Barbossa turned back towards the crew

"Gents take a walk" Jack looked mildly confused "Not to the boats"

oh no I knew that voice shyt his plans were just changed. I watched them leave once every one was out I showed myself

* * *

Thank You Raine44354, jananesane, Nelle07.

and remember

"Through humor, you can soften some of the worst blows that life delivers. And once you find laughter, no matter how painful your situation might be, you can survive it." - Bill Cosby


	14. The Epic Battle

**Chapter 14 : The Epic Battle**

_"I know very little about acting. I'm just an incredibly gifted faker" - Robert Downey Jr._

* * *

"Ah Little Pearl decided te show herself" Barbossa said giving me a mocking smile as he moved to sit on a pile of gold coins. I didn't even pay him any mind a bit to astonished to say anything he moved and I didn't feel that tugging feeling when Barbossa moved away from me. That means I turned to look at Jack who was smiling at me he was the Captain I'm not sure if his smile grew bigger because of mine "Your Captain" I barely got out "Aye luv never really stopped bein Captain" he made a small move that I caught, which meant to follow him and I did as he went to inspect some golden artifacts.

Had I turned before following Jack I would have noticed Wills slacked jawed expression. Jack quietly whispered while picking up a small golden crown "How far can you get from me?" I tried to calculate it in my head "A couple feet why?" Jack glanced over at me then Barbossa. I focused enough to touch his back a bit as I stood next to him in a I understand message. When he went after Barbossa I would have to stick close. "Glad to have you back Jack, Captain Jack Sparrow" I smiled brightly at him he turned right before he said anything Barbossa cut in.

"I must admit, Jack, I thought I had ye figured thought ye take Pearl..."

I sneered at Barbossa when he said my name "and run. But it turns out that you're a hard man to predict" Jack dropped the golden lady he held turning to Barbossa smiling "Me? I'm dishonest. And a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest. Honestly!" I followed Jack closely I knew this was the time just by the way he was walking forward and talking. "It's the honest ones you want to watch out for, because you can never predict when they're..." I looked at Will who turned to look at me I gave him a small nod "going to do something incredibly... Stupid"

Jack swiftly grabbed a sword from the pirate next to him and tossing it to Will before he took out his own and started to fight Barbossa. "You're off the edge of the map, mate. Here there be monster's" Barbossa said in a very scary manner if you ask me. Before I continue let me explain I have seen many pirate battles in my lifespan all of them I enjoyed save for the manslaughter Barbossa has done. I have never in my life had to keep up with one, it was much harder then I had thought. I nearly lost Jack a few times as he battled.

"Ye can't beat me, Jack!"Jack stabbed Barbossa right through. Barbossa simply looked up sighed, took the sword from his stomach and stuck it in Jacks. I never hated the sound of flesh tearing as much as now Barbossa's sword ripped through him. I knew Jack would be fine but still I couldn't help but gasp even more so when he stepped into the moonlight. "That's interesting" Skeleton Jack nice ring to it thats what ran through my mind as Jack inspected his hand and arm "Couldn't resist mate" Jack had revealed the medallion. They continued to fight as I followed "OI!" I yelped indigenously as Barbossa stabbed me by mistaken well it didn't hurt but still it was the principal of the thing. "Sorry" Jack said to a end table he tipped as he ran past.

Barbossa seemingly a bit tired from running around the entire cavern, fell onto a rock, sighed out "So what now, Jack Sparrow? We to be two immortal locked in an epic battle until Judgement Dat and trumpets sound? Hmm?" I snorted inspecting something on my fingernail looking up at them watching me I said in a light way "or you could surrender" Jack smirked as they took off in another battle. "Arrrrr!" Barbossa yelled as he went after Jack who was running away in a fashion that just made me laugh despite the dire situation.

"You laughing at me?" Jack asked in the middle of his battle even though I had long since stopped laughing and started to distracted Barbossa "No it was Barbossa's battle cry that made me laugh" Barbossa growled and swiped through me at Jack. This was starting to get ridiculous I glanced around quickly when did Elizabeth get here? Jack without me seeing had cut his hand on the medallion and threw it at Will who caught it, he also shot Barbossa "Ten years you carry that pistol, and now you water your shot?" Everyones heads snapped to Will who had the medallions "He didn't waste it" with that said he dropped them both into the chest.

So focused on the dieing Barbossa I never noticed the small tug start

_Tug _

_TugTug _

No no no no no no What was happening? Jack was Captain JACK!

"Jack?" I went to question him

_TugTugTugTug _

Before I could I felt a final

_TUG_

I was back on the ship sailing away from the cave. I looked around a new set of pirates I recognized one, fully giving up on hiding I marched right up to Gibbs. "Where do you think your going?" I felt slight pity when I noticed he could hardly talk from fear. Hearing someone cock a hammer on their gun I turned to see another woman holding her gun to my head "I wouldn't do that if I were you" I said in a very non threatening manner. She gave me a pleasant smile before shooting.

* * *

Yet again thank you all who reviewed and I think the next Chapter will be up by tomorrow I also might have the prologue for Dead Man's Chest.


	15. I Have Faith In You

**Chapter 15 : I Have Faith In You**

_Elation - an exhilarating psychological state of pride and optimism; an absence of depression._

* * *

I rasied my eyebrow at her looking past me to see her shot had hit nothing oh wait no it hit a barrel, I turned back facing her pale face  
"Lot of good that did you now if you'd kindly put that away." rounding back on Gibbs "You left Jack! how could you leave him after everything?! he's done for you?" I said in a calm anger Gibbs just stared in fear. 'Rrriigghht wasn't going to get anything from him' I swiveled on my feet sizing up the rest of the crew they all stared at me as if I was the devil.

I sighed hoisting the sail, dropping the anchor, and spinning the wheel to get the old man who held it to let go. "Alright since your all going to gap openly at me. Someone tell me why you left Captain JACK behind!" I bellowed waiting for a response "We stuck t' the code" a small small man spoke up making me turn on him "the Code? the Code is a load of hogwash that a bunch of drunk pirates came up with!" I took a calming breath "There more like guidelines then actual rules" with that being said I walked over to the helm the old man quickly moving out of my way.

"Well on that note we're going back for him. Any objections?" I paused as if I would really wait for what they had to say on the matter "No good. We'll be sailing under my command until Jack is back now someone fix those sails and repair the holes in the brig"  
No one moved "NOW!" I nearly jumped myself at how loud I was they hopped to it. I released the sails to make it easier for them, "Mr. Gibbs if I could have a word please" I tried to look as friendly as I could when he approached.  
"I know you know who I am" He just nodded "Good I'm normally not like this but I just want Jack back" I said sighing a bit feeling tired "We'll get him back" I smiled at Gibbs who gave a hesitant smile back "Thank You"

Off we went slowly I started to feel better and look better. With the mends in the ship my torn clothes repaired themselves, all scratches gone, cuts healed up. Knowing we were getting closer to Jack made my spirits lifted. The crew slowly got use to me being around though a few were still leery Gibbs, Anamaria, Cotton, and his parrot opened up talking to me often.

Finally the day came Marty had went ashore and found Jack was to hung today with Cotton at the wheel I stood on the bowspirit to get the best look at what was going on. Cottons Parrot flew ahead just like we planned, I hated moving this slowly. Yet finally we came around the bend I looked up at the wall scanning then finally I saw him. 'Oh wait Jack no...idiot' Jack had fallen off the wall yet somehow made a perfect dive. I don't know if he could see me from where he was but I must of had a ever brightening smile on my face.

I moved so I could watch as they hoisted him into the air and onto the deck "Thought you were supposed to keep to the code?" Gibbs held out a hand to help him up "We figured they were more actual guidelines" that made Jack smirk knowing they got it from me hell Barbossa got it from me. Cotton handed him his hat which Jack politely answered "Thank You"

"Captain Sparrow" he went to turned until Anamaria put his coat over his shoulders "The Black Pearl is yours" Jack looked at the helm slowly walking over fondly looking at the wheel, before turning to the crew "On deck , you scabrous dogs! Man the braces! Let down the haul to run free." They jumped into action leaving Jack and I alone on the helm. I walked up slowly behind him shivering when he caressed the wheel "Now bring me that horizon" he hand his compass opened in his hand "Da da da da da and really bad eggs" I moved right next to him focusing enough to shut the compass, he turned to me smiling as I leaned into his ear "Drink up me hearties Yo Ho"

Off into the ocean we sailed everyone for a a moment took a deep breath before releasing it, Everything was right where it needed to be. I had once gave up hope in Jack but I knew he never gave up hope on finding me. Here we are together again. If there is one thing I have learned from any of this is to never give up faith it what you believe in. I promised myself in that minute just standing next to Jack as he sailed onward I'd never give up faith in him again.

* * *

Thank you all who reviewed (Nelle07, Raine44354)

I know it was a rocky start and I didn't update in forever ago but towards the end I re-found the inspiration I lost on this story. Also note I did change my current name to Deviant Little Thing.

As you all very well know This is not the end for Pearl or Jack. For there was 2 more movies and I plan to start writing it today, Also sometime today I'll put up the prologue for,

Ghost of Pearl: ????

I have no at bloody clue what to call it so whoever comes up with the best name wins.

And Yes I know people wanted more fluff I mean this is the ending but think about it this way Jack will be with Pearl throughout the entire second movie.  
Thank and I think I'm a ruddy fluff writer so I'll need to save all I have for he second Story.

Thats bout all I needed to say

.:Captain Lily:.


End file.
